A New Life
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: Ring in the NEW YEAR! Claire reflects on her life before and after meeting Cam...and gets a surprise towards the end of the year! one-shot and in 2nd person. Read and Review


_**Read and Review this amazing AU New Years Eve one-shot!**_

* * *

_**December 31, 2013**_

You stand away from the crowd, back up against the wall as you observe your friends who are enjoying the time of their lives on the dance floor. It's New Years Eve, and everyone seems to be having a good time...everyone but you.

You had a bad break-up the day before and you know that it's hopeless to spend this special night with him, the one you used to love. You hang your head and you close your eyes, reflecting back on the year that is about to end.

_At the beginning, you were still naive, helpless and oblivious to the world around you. You let people push you around; never telling them to leave you alone. How could you when you wanted to be accepted?_

_Every day was the same: Wake up, get ready for school and letting the torture happen. Everyone hated you, despised you. You didn't have a single friend who you could go to in time of need. You refused to talk to your parents; they wouldn't know what you went through._

_The friends you made was a poor choice. They manipulated you, insulted you and worst of all, destroyed your soul. You believed that the words they told you were true: You're worthless...unattractive and helpless._

_And not only that, but your home life wasn't much better. Not only did your favorite sister finally get married and move out of the house, but your younger brother caused a big fight...and he left too...just not in the way that you had hoped._

_Your mother and father drove you crazy...the stress that they carried was too much for them...and you weren't allowed to help them out. You just wanted to ease the burden off of them, but it wasn't your business._

_And then you met him...the one who you knew you were meant to be with. It was as if destiny brought the two of you together. But when he entered your world, he was a mess. And you wanted to help him out._

_When the two of you meet, the first thing you notice is his dangerously skinny figure and hallowed eyes. You know that something terrible happened in his life before he moved here, and you don't know what. He was a hard person to get to open up._

_It took patience and effort, but soon you gain his friendship and he warms up to you. He's not so bad after getting to know him. He tells you of his depression...his father who he almost lost to cancer. He tells you of his life threatening experiences...almost drowning...almost dying._

_And as time continues, his wounds heal with your help. And during one sunny summer day, you watch as he plays with his youngest brothers and something in your heart melts. you realize that you feel something for him...something that no one has ever given you. But does he?_

_And after he regains a healthy and quite attractive figure, you're the one who needs help. You had a boyfriend before him...until that day. The two of you bumped into each other one day and he noticed your red rimmed swollen eyes and stuffed up nose. He asks "Why are you crying?"_

_You finally open up to him, telling him your feelings...desires...and worries. He takes your hands into his, looks you in the eyes and says "You'll get through this. I'll be here for you when you need me,"_

_A friendship blossomed. A wonderful friendship. One that you never thought even existed. All you ever knew about friendships was that they were filled with insults and lies...until now. And best of all, he convinces you that it's okay to tell your parents your worries._

_And soon, you're both joined at the hip. When he's away from you at school (cause you attend Westchester Hearst High, a private school for girls and he attends Briarwood Athena High, a private one for boys), you feel a certain emptiness in you._

_And while he's gone at his school, the torture continues. You're old friends, now enemies are relentless with insults. You remembering breaking down one day after school and running to his home and into his open arms._

_And you both realize...you need each other. Neither of you have ever thought about how much it was needed. He kisses you softly and you wrap you arms around his neck. With his arms around your waist, you feel safe and secure from the rest of the world._

_And the months went by, your romance growing and your friendship growing stronger. But darling...you're still so naive thinking that you'll both be together._

_The fights start...the rumors flying...he thinks you're sleeping around with other guys (when really, you both are still virgins)...why would he believe it in the first place?_

_The final nail in the coffin? Someone convinces you that he never needed you...he had been using you the whole time. You want to go confront him...only to find out that he's moving. So it must be true and you fall into depression._

_You have lost him...youre best friend and lover. You'll never see him again...you'll never be able to apologize to him for the fights that you started or for the rumors that never happened. He's gone...gone._

You open your eyes and see that everyone has grabbed their loved ones or crushes, waiting for the countdown to go off. You sigh and head for the door where you grab your boots and coat and head out into the fresh wintry night to get a better look at the fireworks as they start popping off. You wish that he was here with you, watching the fireworks go off. You just feel so alone. You close your eyes and a few tears fall. It wasn't fair that he had to leave you...even after all the drama that happened. It was too late to apologize for the fights and anything that happened between you two.

You open your eyes again and find him standing there, taking your hands gently into his.

"Cam..." You start to speak.

"Claire...I love you so much. I can't spend the rest of my life without you. I...I need you, Claire," Cam says to you.

You don't know what to say. as emotions overwhelm you. You've missed him so much that it made your heart ache. Without another word, he wraps his arms around you in a hug and you feel that familiar feeling. You feel safe and secure in his arms; being kept safe from the world around you that tore you down. The countdown starts.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

And you know that there is still hope for the two of you.

4...

3...

Because it's a new dawn.

2...

A new day.

1...

And a new life

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**May you all find something new to live for!**

**Read and Review when you can!**


End file.
